


灯火通铭·弟弟

by TywonC



Series: 灯火通铭·小狮哥哥小狐弟弟 [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TywonC/pseuds/TywonC





	灯火通铭·弟弟

自从胡文煊撩拨了师铭泽自己要跟他考一个大学之后，他就不得不努力学习了。师铭泽容忍了他跟谷蓝帝同桌，就不能容忍他成绩差。是守恒的，胡文煊心想，考差就得受罚。他咬着圆珠笔的笔头，苦哈哈地想着数学题。

怎么这么难？他抓了抓头发，小火都要秃成小人了。

都怪师铭泽，他是因为师铭泽才选择自杀脑细胞的，四舍五入，师铭泽得负个全责。

半小时后，他抱着一套数学五三，气势汹汹地推开了师铭泽的房门。

“师泽铭，我不会！”他把练习册扔到师铭泽的书桌上，理直气壮道。自情书一役后，他就很少叫师铭泽哥哥，公众场合直呼大名习惯了，私底下也开始放肆，只不过事后受罚程度视师铭泽心情而定。

显然师铭泽今天心情不太好。

“叫哥。”他扣住胡文煊的手腕，面无表情地看他。最近胆子大得无法无天了，叫他不是“师铭泽”就是“师泽铭”，倒是叫那个倒霉同桌“谷爹”。三天不打，上房揭瓦，随便叫爸爸，不治治可还行？

胡文煊手腕被抓得有点疼，师铭泽平时惩罚他都只是吓唬吓唬，从来没有下过重手，连说要打他都只是轻轻地摸一下，就这样抓住他已经是重的了。他下意识要撒娇，却又想起那个给他写情书的二百五说他叫哥哥的时候“软软甜甜”的，一个激灵，清醒了。对Bking来说，还有比这更大的侮辱吗？

他一梗脖子，嘴硬道：“凭什么叫你哥？你又不是我亲哥。”

行，真行。

师铭泽危险地看着眼前不怕死那位，五三一扔，桌子一扫，半秒钟就把胡文煊制服的领带抽了下来捆住他的双手，利落地打了个漂亮的结，同时将人压在了书桌上。B in B，向来人狠话少。

“不叫哥哥也行，让你叫点别的。”

胡文煊哪里见过这个阵势，师铭泽平时的罚不过是掐住他的腰把他按在床上挠一顿，挠完了还会帮他把衣服整理好，毫无情绪地把他提回书桌前，圈在自己身前辅导数学题。这回危险了，他常年练舞，腰肢柔软，被书桌规出一道优美流畅的弧，又瞪圆了一双狐狸眼，愣是没反应过来自己的处境，还紧张地舔了一下唇，一副很好欺负的样子。

我完了。咬上胡文煊嘴唇的那一刻师铭泽是这样想的。不能一个人完，点火那位得陪着。

原来师铭泽的嘴唇不是冷冷的，而是暖暖的，软软的。胡文煊几乎是本能地接受了师铭泽的亲吻，他对师铭泽的味道、体温太熟悉了，那让他感受到了安全、天然和契合，可以抛弃掉思考去回应。

他的手被绑住，没有着力点，又被亲得腰塌，控制不住地往下滑，含糊不清地请求道：“师铭泽，放开我。”

不知悔改，师铭泽自不理他，轻轻松松地箍着他的腰把他抱起来放到书桌上，一只手来回地摩挲着他的腰窝，另一只手解着他制服的纽扣，流连在他胸前，堪堪擦过他瑟缩的乳粒。胡文煊被摸得发抖，皮肤上应激地浮起小颗粒。

“师铭泽，不要摸了~”胡文煊肉嘟嘟的嘴唇被亲得水光潋滟的，目光迷离，带着哭腔的话毫无说服力。

师铭泽用膝盖伸进胡文煊的腿间，碾磨着他小腹下那一块软肉。胡文煊哪里受过这样的刺激，呻吟声没咬住，一下子哭了出来，是羞耻的。

“叫我什么？”师铭泽坏心眼地问。

“哥哥，小狮哥哥，不要这样呜~”胡文煊后悔了，要多黏有多黏，要多软有多软，叫得师铭泽心里塌了一块，胯下却硬得胀痛。

他的嘴唇从胡文煊的酒窝往上，吻掉了即将落下的那一颗泪水，手上却剥掉了胡文煊的制服裤子，覆盖住他白色内裤包裹着的青涩性器，用拇指搔刮了一下顶端，哑声道：“晚了。”

命门被握在哥哥的手上玩弄，双手又动弹不得，胡文煊难耐地贴近师铭泽的身体蹭动着，双手被领带勒出血痕，渗出血丝。师铭泽还是不忍心，解开了他的手，捧在手上放在唇边吹了吹。胡文煊愣了愣，没有用重获自由的双手反抗，反而揪住了师铭泽的衣角，抬头用氤氲的眼看着眼前人，等待被俘虏。

师铭泽被胡文煊满带依赖的眼神看得占有欲暴涨，欲火一压再压，用一只手撸动着弟弟的性器，另一只手探索弟弟身体上的敏感点。腰窝和乳尖是被敌军最先发现的可怜虫，胡文煊的制服衬衫半敞着，师铭泽微微弯身就可以吮住那人儿的一颗乳珠，用粗糙的舌面把它卷进自己口中，仿佛要吸出点什么来。胡文煊被刺激得心脏失重，弓着背往后缩，没想到他退一寸，师铭泽就进一尺，他只好无助地搂住哥哥的脖子，颈脖昂出天鹅般的曲线。

“每天都喝奶吗？”师铭泽把头埋在弟弟胸前问。

“喝……”胡文煊小声地回答这种过于羞耻的问题，

“少喝奇奇怪怪的人给的乳酸饮料，酸死了。哥哥给你买奶喝。”

胡文煊想反驳说怎么可能，他明明有每天喝自己喜欢的甜牛奶和帮助长身体的纯牛奶，肯定是甜的。但饶是他迟钝，这种场合这样的解释分明就是邀请人来尝一尝的意思，也太过于dirty，更何况奇奇怪怪的人什么的……分明就是，吃醋啊！

师铭泽微微皱着眉头弄他，裸露的小臂上有一条青筋随着手上的动作凸起。太性感了。胡文煊看得眼热，脸颊暴红，无意识地用手捧住了师铭泽的手臂，像在央求疼爱，像在撒娇。师铭泽就加快了手上的动作，快感袭来的时候胡文煊无意识地咬住了嘴唇，师铭泽害怕他咬到自己，用唇去堵住了他的嘴，胡文煊就在他的手上释放了出来。

师铭泽就用胡文煊意识涣散的十几秒褪下了自己的衣物，等到胡文煊眼前恢复了影像时，师铭泽已经用身下蓄势待发的硬物抵着他的后臀了。师铭泽是个特别讲究的人，平时在家穿得严严实实的，鲜少露肉。他也不屑于像幼稚的男生一样去跟别人比大小，因此胡文煊往下一看时，着实吓了一大跳。

怎么会这么大？

师铭泽向上顶了顶胯，意图很明显了，胡文煊再傻也不会不知道他要干什么。他对性爱的尝试并不排斥，尤其当对方是师铭泽时。但这个尺寸要进到自己身体那个小小的地方，很难不叫人毛骨悚然。

一代Bking，就这样怂了。

胡文煊咽了下口水，确认自己退无可退了，才试探地抱着师铭泽的手臂撒娇：“小狮哥哥，放过煊煊吧。”

“不可能。”师铭泽一边说一边从书桌的抽屉里取出了一瓶润滑液。

显然是蓄谋已久啊！但胡文煊当务之急已经不是生气了，师铭泽就是要来真的，保住屁股才最要紧。他伸手抵在师铭泽的胸膛上，商量道：“我像你刚刚那样，给你用手弄出来好吗？哥哥太大了，会把煊煊弄坏的。”

“不好。”师铭泽言简意赅，倒出了一滩润滑液到手心，伸手抹进了胡文煊臀缝间。冰凉的感觉刺得他一激灵。

“哥哥！小狮哥哥！我，我用嘴巴给你，弄出来好吗？”割地赔款的胡文煊羞耻得舌头打结。

师铭泽抬头看了胡文煊一眼，目光阴沉，一把邪火烧在心头，不知道小孩哪里学来的撩拨人的话，一定要在他对别人这样说之前拥有了他。师铭泽往胡文煊的股间探入一指，道：“不好，下次再用嘴巴。”

偷鸡不成蚀把米。下次的诺也允下来了，胡文煊欲哭无泪。

桌上不宜办事，师铭泽托着胡文煊的臀部，正面抱起他，把他扔到了床上，将他的腿撑开成M形，底下风光一览无遗。

胡文煊羞耻得只想并腿，师铭泽又伸入一指，温柔地在胡文煊紧绷的后穴里搅了搅，道：“煊煊的小穴真好看。”

疼倒是不疼，但异物感挤得胡文煊涨涨的，很不舒服，他又被师铭泽说出的话撩得不行，小穴收缩了几下，绞紧了师铭泽的手指，身下分泌出了一些液体。

师铭泽趁他情动，又加入了一根手指，撑平了小穴旁边的皱褶，穴口红艳艳地张合着，欲拒还迎的样子。师铭泽的手指从他身体里退出来的时候已经沾满了水，粘粘的能够扯出银丝，他把手上的液体涂到了胡文煊的乳尖，道：“煊煊，你湿了。”

两颗乳粒颤巍巍地站起来，像被罚站而羞红了脸的学生。胡文煊也是满脑子卧槽，他当然知道自己情动，一旦接受了异物的进入，他就觉得小穴的深处痒痒的，手指也满足不了，一下一下绞紧了后穴想要拒绝这种奇异的感觉。他怎么这么奇怪，太奇怪了。

没想到更加刺激了伏在自己身上的那个人。

师铭泽的手指被吸得水淋淋的，他把手指退出来，用涨硬的性器抵到胡文煊的穴口。

胡文煊却扯扯他的手指，一脸紧张的样子，那双溜圆的狐狸眼也半眯着，祈求地看着师铭泽。师铭泽以为弟弟又要撒娇让他停下来，虽有些心软，但面对着弟弟惯用的伎俩，他不打算手软，今晚一定要把叛逆的小狐收服了。

没想到胡文煊抓住他的手指晃了晃，小心翼翼地开口：“哥哥你轻，轻一点，煊煊，煊煊很怕疼的。”

胡文煊想起来有一次他踢足球，对手队员恶意犯规把他铲在了地上，膝盖摔得血肉模糊，师铭泽不由分说就一拳把那个人打倒在地，然后抱着他杀气腾腾地上了医院。他极其怕疼，师铭泽一直往他的伤口吹气，作用几乎没有，但是安抚了他，直到后来他的膝盖留了疤，他每次看到这道疤想到的都是师铭泽给他呼呼的样子。

哥哥还记得他怕疼吗？

要了命了。师铭泽很难才控制住自己不一下子顶进去，顶到最深的地方。他放在心尖上的弟弟就在他身下，被弄得小脸皱成一团，眼睛红了一圈。

“哥哥，好疼。”才进入了一个头，胡文煊就哭着喊疼，泪水把脸浸得惨兮兮的。

师铭泽当然也是心疼的，但是不可能停止，他现在停下犹豫不决只会让大家都难受。师铭泽吻着弟弟脸上的泪水，手在他身上安抚地摸着，凑在他耳边低声道：“煊煊乖，忍一忍就舒服了。”说罢揉着小狐浅粉色的性器让他放松下来，自己硕大的硬物又进入了一点。

胡文煊怕疼是怕疼，但他本能地听哥哥的话，一边打着哭嗝一边深呼吸让后面的小穴放松，师铭泽终于进入他的时候，两个人都闷哼了一声。

“疼吗？”师铭泽小幅度地顶着胯，亲了一下弟弟的酒窝，温柔地问道。

最初的痛感过去，胡文煊已经觉得快感大于痛感了，而且师铭泽太克制了，克制得有点不像他，他总觉得小穴深处痒痒的，叫嚣着想要更多。

“不疼，哥哥可以，用力一点的。”胡文煊的鼻尖哭得红彤彤的，他吸了吸鼻子，双腿勾着师铭泽的腰，无声地撒娇，想要索取更多。

太磨人了。师铭泽发狠地想。想狠狠地操他，顶到最深的地方，逼他哭着说出所有令人脸红的话。

既然小狐自己要求了，师铭泽再克制就不是男人了。他稍稍退了出去，小穴的软肉恋恋不舍地绞了一下，然后他又狠狠地撞了进去，像一头捍卫领地的狮子，操得胡文煊咿咿呀呀的，话都说不成。

“太，太多了，小狮哥哥，煊煊好难受~”胡文煊眼角闪出了一点泪花。师铭泽知道他说的难受是快感疯狂袭来的时候小腹痉挛的难受，他把手垫在胡文煊的脑后，害怕他撞到头，一下又一下却撞得更用力，只有当难受积累到一定的量，他才会知道什么叫快感。

胡文煊被撞得眼神都迷离了，意识漂浮，师铭泽空出来的一只手捏着他的乳粒玩弄，用食指和中指夹起来往外拉扯，打转，师铭泽轻轻地啃咬上他的乳粒的时候，小穴正好被顶到一个小突起，胡文煊眼前一花，溢出一身短促的呻吟，有一半声音破在了喉咙里。

师铭泽知道是这里了，性器退出去，朝着那一点坏心眼地用力冲撞。

灭顶的快感飘成了小白点，胡文煊眼前空白了一秒，小穴疯狂的收缩着，喷出了一股液体，夹得师铭泽差点缴械。

胡文煊被玩弄得眼角发红，躺在床上像一颗被咬了一口、破出汁水的水蜜桃。太甜了，师铭泽心想，沿着弟弟肉唇的轮廓舔了一圈，加快了胯下的速度，终于把一大股白色的浓液射在了弟弟白皙的皮肤上。

他又把性器埋回胡文煊的身体里，一边喘气一边感受着绵长的高潮余韵，咬着胡文煊完全红掉的耳垂，小孩害羞的表情让他差点直接跳过不应期，又硬了性器。

弟弟才第一次，放过他吧。师铭泽心软地想，把性器从胡文煊体内抽了出来，还带出许多堵在里面的白浊液体。这回是真的又硬了。师铭泽面无表情地叹了口气，打算去拿条毛巾来给弟弟清理一下。

胡文煊第一次经历性事，被做得脸蛋红扑扑的，他看着师铭泽要离开有点儿不舍得，只想要温存一下，于是伸出一只脚丫子，用圆润白皙的大拇指轻轻地踩了一下师铭泽半勃的性器，赧然道：“哥哥，可以再来一次的。”

可以，当然是可以，很可以。当晚胡文煊就被自己作的死报应，被操得哼哼唧唧的，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，最后连叫都叫不出。

第二天醒来，胡文煊的记忆像被清空了一样，昨晚的事情一下子都没想起来，只怀疑自己是不是出了车祸，身体被碾得四分五裂。他想动一动，臀间却撕裂般的痛起来，他的记忆才慢慢回笼。

卧槽！卧槽！卧槽！昨晚的回忆慢慢拼回他的脑海里。

他昨晚跟师铭泽做了。他很浪地做了一次还要做一次。师铭泽逼着他要他叫老公。

卧槽！

可是，师铭泽人呢？做完就跑了吗？

胡文煊全身都疼，又气又委屈，掏出手机一看，发现师铭泽给他发过微信了。

“我去上课，给你请假了。我中午会回家。”

也太冷漠了吧。胡文煊扁了嘴，把手机随手扔在了床上，没有回复。他才发现床头放着的早餐，都是他爱吃的，抿了抿唇，心想，行吧，还算你有点良心。

既然醒了，他就睡不着了，有很多理还乱的东西塞在他的脑子里，堵得他的脑子死死的。他用被子一把蒙住脑袋，被子上也是师铭泽的味道，真糟糕，他怎么就莫名其妙跟师铭泽做了呢？

毫无疑问，师铭泽喜欢他软软的样子，喜欢他撒娇的样子，喜欢他全心全意依赖自己的样子。他又想起来给他写情书的二百五说的话，说师铭泽看他的眼神跟二百五班上的宠妹狂魔看他妹妹的眼神一模一样。哥哥看弟弟跟哥哥看妹妹怎么会一样！这是胡文煊气得要死的点。

他不太灵光的小脑袋瓜转了转，枕头一扔，警铃大作：“师铭泽不会是把我当妹妹用了吧！”

吃他的乳珠，用占有欲的眼神看着他，说要操到他怀孕。这正常吗！

这个世界不正常了。胡文煊酸酸的想，他是个男的。如果不是喜欢也不会想被这样对待。他拖着一动就四面八方都疼痛的身体，走回了自己房间。

师铭泽风风火火回到家里打开自己房门没有看到胡文煊的时候慌了好几秒，大脑都空白了，随后才转身进了胡文煊的房间。

于是他看到胡文煊缩在被子里，头发软塌塌的样子。师铭泽伸手去摸他的头发，他躲开了。

“怎么了煊煊？不舒服吗？”

胡文煊心里藏不住事，干脆地问道：“你真的把我当弟弟吗？还是只是把我当妹妹用？”

师铭泽一下课就赶回来，买了他最爱吃的东西，还难得地笑了一路。这个傻子居然在想些有的没的的傻问题？

师铭泽放下手上的食物，爬到胡文煊床上，跪到他的两腿间，手掌伸到胡文煊的小腹下用力地揉搓了一下他的性器，危险道：“再说一次？把你当妹妹用？”

胡文煊看他这样的眼神有点害怕，但是心里又委屈得很，没忍住地掉了一颗眼泪。

“哭什么哭，别哭！”师铭泽认输了，凶也凶不起来，小狐还虚虚弱弱的，身上都是自己留下的痕迹，心里没有安全感也是正常的。他捧起胡文煊的脸，用拇指擦掉了那些眼泪。

“我才想哭呢，这么多年我不跟你表白，就是想你做一个认知最完全的男孩。只要是你想走的路，哪一条我不让你走？你说想去踢球，每天训练那么辛苦，还容易受伤，我有不让你去吗？还省吃俭用去打工给你买了最好的球鞋。你说要跳舞，不是腰上就是腿伤，我有不让你去吗？我生日的时候，你去兼职给我买礼物，那么热的天闷在玩偶服里派气球，我就在边上看着，我有不让你去吗？我就是想你成为坚韧的，能够独当一面的，一个真正的男人，跟我说什么妹妹你看是不是要气死我？”

有很多事情师铭泽不说，胡文煊是永远不会知道的。一旦他知道了，眼圈就又红了回来。他就是那样的性格，别人对他有一点点好他就卯足了劲儿想割地赔款，加倍把好回馈回去。

胡文煊红着脸凑近了师铭泽的耳边，声音里都能听出来害羞：“小狮哥哥，我知道了，但是，偶尔，像对待妹妹一样对我也是可以的。”


End file.
